muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rosie O'Donnell Show
The Rosie O'Donnell Show was a nationally syndicated talk show hosted by comedian Rosie O'Donnell that ran from 1996 to 2002. The Sesame Street Muppets, mainly Elmo, made many stops on her show, as Rosie is a big Sesame fan. Appearances * June 28, 1996 — Elmo interrupts interviews with Regis Philbin and Erika Slezak. He shows up later as the last guest. * July 1, 1996 — Miss Piggy takes over hosting the show for the first two segments. O'Donnell announces that she'll be on Muppets Tonight (but it was canceled before she could appear). Piggy plugs In the Kitchen with Miss Piggy. Over the end credits, Piggy sings along to "Muskrat Love" with O'Donnell, Katie Couric, and The Captain & Tenille. * September 6, 1996 — Kermit and Gonzo promote Muppet Treasure Island on home video and sing.Spreng, Patrick. Everything Rosie. "The Rosie O'Donnell Show Companion," 1996-1998. p. 106-209. * December 19, 1996 - Elmo makes a surprise visit. He banters with Rosie, who says "You usually have to be about five to come on the show. And you're only two and a half." Elmo asks what about Parker (Rosie's adopted son). "Oh, he's privileged." Elmo sings "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" with fellow surprise guest Luther Vandross. Elmo later says he wants a Cadillac for Christmas. To close the show, a pre-taped clip of guests singing "The Twelve Days of Christmas" features Elmo, Garth Brooks, Penny Marshall, Neil Diamond, and others. * February 3, 1997 — Hillary Clinton presents Oscar the Grouch with trash from The White House. * February 17, 1997- From Universal Studios Hollywood. Elmo appears and sets up a running gag for the next week or two, when Rosie questions him about the fact that she gave him they key to her New York dressing room, and the Sesame Street Muppets have been messing around there. Over the next few shows, during periodic check-ins to the studio, different Muppets pop up. In one, Joey and Davey Monkey also appear, stealing snacks from Rosie's New York studio. * February 24, 1997- Rosie plays a video clip of her and Elmo, showing that yes, he did receive a Cadillac after the December 19 show. They prepare to drive away in it, and Elmo says "Let's hear some tunes, Rosie. And no Streisand this time." So they drive off singing the "Sesame Street Theme." * December 24, 1997 — Titled "A Very Rosie Christmas" and featuring all pretaped segments, Elmo is one of several guests, including Hilary Clinton, Luther Vandross, Tony Bennett, Donny Osmond, and others, all performing Christmas songs. * February 16, 1998 — Reba McEntire co-hosts; Elmo and Rosie sing "Nearly Missed" to promote Elmopalooza. * November 5, 1998 — Elmo * November 11, 1998 — Rosie hosts the show from the set of Sesame Street. Whoopi Goldberg and Roberta Flack also appear. * January 28, 1999 — Gloria Estefan guest hosts. Elmo and Rosita appear to promote the ''Elmopalooza!'' soundtrack. They help give tips to Gloria on hosting the show and perform the song "Mambo I, I, I" with her. * February 8, 1999 — Miss Piggy promotes her perfume Moi, and donates her glove to the For All Kids Foundation; it was auctioned on eBay for about $500. * September 21, 1999 — Elmo * December 3, 1999 — Kermit and Gonzo appear in the "Rosie's Craft Corner" segment, for The Muppets Big Book of Crafts; both of their craft jackets were auctioned on eBay. * December 6, 1999 — Elmo appears to promote CinderElmo. * May 2, 2000 — Elmo appears to promote Buckle Up America. * January 4, 2001 — Elmo * March 26, 2001 — Elmo talks about the Hurricane on Sesame Street; O'Donnell plugs the week of episodes beginning with Episode 3976. * September 21, 2001 — Elmo appears during the first week of shows since 9/11. O'Donnell brings out her son Blake and they sing "Put on a Happy Face". * February 6, 2002 — Members of the audience get an ABC Elmo doll. Elmo talks about the events of Episode 3981 when Hooper's Store caught on fire. * May 2, 2002 — Elmo File:The Rosie O'Donnell Show June 28, 1996|June 28, 1996 File:The Rosie O'Donnell Show July 1, 1996|July 1, 1996 File:The Rosie O'Donnell Show September 6, 1996|September 6, 1996 File:The Rosie O'Donnell Show February 3, 1997|February 3, 1997 File:The Rosie O'Donnell Show February 16, 1998|February 16, 1998 File:The Rosie O'Donnell Show January 28, 1999|January 28, 1999 File:The Rosie O'Donnell Show February 8, 1999|February 8, 1999 File:The Rosie O'Donnell Show December 3, 1999|December 3, 1999 File:The Rosie O'Donnell Show May 2, 2000|May 2, 2000 File:The Rosie O'Donnell Show March 26, 2001|March 26, 2001 File:The Rosie O'Donnell Show September 21, 2001|September 21, 2001 File:The Rosie O'Donnell Show February 6, 2002|February 6, 2002 Dates unknown * Fozzie Bear for Muppets Tonight Muppet Mentions * Inevitably, the Muppets and Sesame Street were often mentioned, even when the characters weren't on. Near the start of the first show, on June 10, 1996, Rosie says "This show is unique, original, unlike anything you've ever seen on TV. And today's program is brought to you by the letter L and the number 3." * October 2, 1996- Rosie does a variation of Groucho Marx's You Bet Your Life secret word, with an Elmo doll coming down on the swing. If a guest says the word, each audience member wins an Elmo doll. The gimmick was used "a couple of more times over the next few weeks" and then dropped. References * In Miss Piggy's Rules, the section "Moi's Top 10 Reasons You Are Better Off Without Him" lists watching taped episodes of Rosie at dinner as number six in the list. Sources External links * Muppet Rarities, mentions items auctioned on eBay. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:TV Appearances Category:Christmas Appearances Category:TV References Category:TV Mentions